


Наплюй на правила, Беккер! Прыгаем в аномалию…

by steinvor



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Стивену  нравилось работать  под началом у Ника. Вот только одна проблема...





	Наплюй на правила, Беккер! Прыгаем в аномалию…

\- Стивен, как ты думаешь, девчонкам нравятся парни, которые занимаются изучением всяких доисторических чудовищ, вроде меня? Стивен, как ты думаешь, у Эбби кто-нибудь есть?  
Каждый раз при нашей встрече Коннор долго вертится вокруг меня, выжидая момент, чтобы эдак невзначай, словно бы небрежно, подкинуть какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос, касающийся его взаимоотношений с девушками. Вот и сейчас, он долго ходит вокруг да около, прежде чем поделиться своими мальчишескими сомнениями-переживаниями:  
\- Стивен, ты считаешь, у меня есть шанс понравиться такой девушке, как Эбби?  
Ей-богу, сначала я находил это забавным, даже немного трогательным, чуточку смешным, однако, повторяющаяся настойчивость и регулярность возникновения таких вот дурацких вопросов в самый неподходящий момент несколько раздражает и утомляет.  
\- Стивен, как ты думаешь, на первом свидании нужно говорить что-то особенное, может быть стоит рассказать что-нибудь о себе, о своей работе?  
\- Стивен, а после какого момента можно понять, что ты нравишься девушке, и что она согласна встречаться?  
\- Стивен, а можно ли спросить у нее сразу: «Ты хочешь быть моей девушкой?»  
Господи боже мой… Да этот парень просто ходячий комплекс подростковых проблем! Ботаник, которому по какому-то недоразумению досталась дефектная Y-хромосома! Да как вообще Эбби его терпит!

Наконец-то я избавлен от назойливых вопросов этого придурковатого парня!.. хотя и несколько радикальным способом. Дать растерзать себя стае голодных доисторических хищников – это не только акт самопожертвования, но и выход из сложившихся непростых отношений – между мной и Ником, между мной и Хелен… И все же, признайся хотя бы самому себе, тебе уже вконец надоело опекать этого абсолютно никчемного и бестолкового во всем остальном ,что не касается непосредственно исследования аномалий, мальчишку. 

Я мыслю – следовательно, я существую. Кто это сказал? Неважно.  
Кажется, Хелен все-таки удалось что-то изменить в прошлом. Я помню свою смерть, но как-то расплывчато, словно привидевшийся ночной кошмар.  
Я снова в деле.   
Я вернулся не в тот мир, альтернативный, но я снова живой. Снова в команде по изучению аномалий.  
Сколько новых людей! Но Коннор остался все тем же Коннором.   
Он все никак не может повзрослеть, несмотря на внезапно свалившуюся на него, после гибели Ника ответственность. Только объект его привязанности немного поменялся, а суть вопросов остается прежней:  
\- Беккер, как можно понять, что девушка не против с тобой заняться сексом?  
\- Беккер, а как можно узнать у девушки какие средства предохранения она предпочитает?  
\- А какая обстановка ей нравится? А какие позы?  
\- Беккер, Стивен, а если у меня аллергия на клубнику, это не скажется в самый ответственный момент, если презерватив будет с клубничным запахом?  
Да у нас тут намечается небольшой мальчишеский междусобойчик.  
\- Коннор, тебе не кажется, что ты большую часть времени проводишь с нами, мучая нас своими дурацкими вопросами, чем с девушкой, с которой хочешь переспать?  
Жалкое зрелище, этот неуверенный в себе мальчишка так жалок…  
\- Наплюй на свои железные правила, Беккер! Валим в аномалию, глядишь отыщем другое будущее, где у этого Коннора все в порядке с личной жизнью…

***  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор Темпл. Я пока что новичок в вашей дружной команде таких очаровательных мужественных парней… Кстати, если вас это не смущает, то я гей...

 

10 августа 2013


End file.
